The Railgun's Date
by Shana-Tan2131
Summary: A squeal to the RailGun's play mate. Touma run into Mokoto two weeks after the fight with Alice and goes on a date with her. WARNING STORY CONTAINS USAGE OF DIAPERS.


_**Hey guys is this a sequel to my 'Railgun's Little Playmate' story I wrote this story a long time ago so don't read this story until you read the other one if you want to get a better understanding of the conversations that goes on between Mikoto and co... I thought I could make this story a whole lot better by adding a date sequence into this story (Touma X Mikoto) so I did and I hope you guys like this revised story. Like this story I plan to rewrite other stories I have written in the past to make them a whole lot better. **_

* * *

"Such a misfortune!" Kamijō Tōuma yells as he is running down the streets of Academy City trying to get away from the freeloading gluttonous nun and his Lolita teacher.

"Touma quit running and I promise not to bite you in strange places again." Index yells trying to catch up to him.

"Kamijo-Chan, if you don't stop running from me and explain yourself I'll make you take extra less lessons in summer school again!" Komoe yell's chasing her student.

"NO! Please anything but that sensei, I spent the last two weeks in the hospital and extra classes means that I won't have any summer break to myself!" Touma was now down on his knees pleading.

"Kamijo-Chan!"

"Touma!"

"Tell me what you were doing in the hospitable, AGAIN?" Both girls yelled in unison as Index was chomping her teeth up and down and Komoe was pouting in a childlike manner.

Touma gets up off his knees and dashes off again with both Index and Komoe following closely behind.

"_I Kamijo __Touma_ am a very unlucky person, the most unluckiest person in the world to be exact. I spent the last two weeks in the hospitable because of a broken right arm and other lacerations thanks to my getting beaten up by a level 6 girl and forced to run away afterwards in fear of being killed by a certain level 5 girl electro master girl, which actually made my injuries worse. Now that I'm out of the hospitable I was greeted by two people I did not want to meet and now I'm being chased by them in fear of what they will do to me if they ever find out how I ended up in the hospitable in the first place."

Touma quickly dashes around the corner looking behind him and slams into a girl knocking her down. "Oh on I'm so sorry, are you ok-" Touma paused and backed away in fear when he got a good look at who it was he actually knocked down. "_Oh crap it's Biri Biri."_ He said to himself. Touma reached his hand out to help the girl, but sparks emanated from her body making him back away.

"You, why in the hell do I always run into you like this?" Mikoto growled; more sparks were coming out of her body now. "And I thought I told you to stop calling me that, get my name right, its Misaka Mikoto!" She filled the ally with spark's that could have blacked out the entire city, but instead she was trying to kill Touma.

"Hey wait calm down I'm sorry-!" Touma yelled throwing his still injured right arm in front of him and stopping the sparks. He then let out a sigh holding out his hand to help the lighting princess back to her feet. "Even you should know by now that, that won't work against me Mikoto."

Mikoto blushed and took Touma's hand. "S-shut-up, and who told you, you could call me by my first name?" Mikoto asked as her face was now crimson.

Touma then heard the footsteps and voices that belonged to the two pint size girls that were chasing him earlier. "Crap their coming!" Touma said getting nervous. "Come on we need to go!" Touma grabbed Mikoto by her arm and ran off with her.

"Hey let go of me you idiot, where are we going?" Mikoto was yelling while still being pulled by Touma but he could not hear her. Both of them ran all the way to the park and was out of breath afterwards when they stopped at the vending machine to rest. "What's the big idea dragging me all the way out here and running full force you idiot!" Mikoto yelled at Touma who was still trying to catch his breath at the moment. "Still running from that nun?" She asked in a smart-alic tone.

Touma looked at Mikoto and shook his head yes still out of breath. "I don't have any small bills on me, use your all mighty man kick to get us a couple of drinks please?" He asked.

This made Mikoto mad. "Man Kick? What the hell is the supposed to mean?" She said balling up her fist ready to punch Touma when a giant gust of wind blew by blowing up her skirt reviling the soft plastic that was taped around her waist.

Touma blushed at the sight but quickly became scared when he saw Mikoto's face. "Where the hell do you think your looking you pervert?" Mikoto punched Touma square in the face with an electrified punch knocking him onto ground; she then stomped off in embarrassment.

"Hey wait Mikoto, where are you going?" Touma ran after her nursing the part of his face where she had hit him.

"Back home to my dorm room to change what's under my skirt. It's been two weeks sense Kuroko or I have been there since that fight we had with Alice-chan."

"Wait your just now going back home?" Touma asked. "I didn't think your injuries were that bad with the way you were trying to kill me after it was all over."

Mikoto blushed thinking about the time from when Touma had snatched his jacket from around her waist and her skirt came off with it leaving her in nothing but a wet diaper, that was the reason she tried to kill him in the first place. "Shut up!" She yelled. "I was hit in my stomach so many times that it caused me to lose control of my bladder and I also had bruised ribs so I couldn't move around too much, and worst of all I could only eat stuff like yogurt and mashed-up foods."

Touma grabbed Mikoto by her arm stopping her. "Wait hold on a second, you might not want go home yet!"

Mikoto got even angrier and snatched her arm away from Touma's. "Oh, and why not?" She growled as more spark came surging from her body.

"Well..." Touma drifted off.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" Mikoto yelled at the site of her dorm that had been tented because of a rat Infestation. "Great now what am I going to do, all of my clothes and undergarments are in my room, how am I supposed to change now?" Mikoto sighed, she then looked down at her feet and saw that a rat was standing by her sniffing her shoe. Mikoto's hair flew into the air as she screamed and jumped on Touma's back. "Go, go, go, get me out of here right now!" She yelled holding on to Touma's neck not allowing her body to touch the ground.

"Where to?" Touma asked trying to get what little air he could.

"I don't care where to, just get moving now!" Mikoto demanded, she was now beating Touma's head like a drum trying to get him to move.

"Such a misfortune!" Touma sighed as he started running with Mikoto still hanging on to his neck for dear life.

* * *

"Here you go, are you ok now?" Touma sat down a soft drink in front of Mikoto who was still shaking and was silent." Hehe! come on it's nothing to be ashamed of, even though you're a tough as nail's level 5 your still a girl and most girls hate rodents, so cheer up." Touma tried to comfort the girl.

"Yeah you're right, what girl wouldn't be afraid of a rat?" Mikoto slammed her drink down on the table. "I'm a girl and girls hate those kinds of things so it's ok that I got scared." She said proudly shaking off the embarrassment she had displayed earlier.

"But you know now that I see you in a different light I see you as more of a girl and not a tomboy anymore." Touma said patting Mikoto on the head.

Mikoto stood up from her chair blushing. "I don't know whether to be happy or mad to hear that coming from you, and don't treat me like a child!" Mikoto said growling, she then the picked up her bag walked off.

"Hey wait where are you going?" Touma asked trying to go after her.

"To the ladies room to take care of some things." She said in an annoyed tone without looking back. Mikoto walked into the bathroom and walked to the last stall and latched the handle on the door it locking it. "Damn it, that stupid rat surprised me like that and made me wet myself again, I thought I was doing good sense I was able to make it to the bathroom on time for the past three days, but I guess that does not matter if I get surprised like I did, it looks like I still need a few more days to get better." She said sighing.

Mikoto un-clipped her skirt letting it fall the floor and reached in her bag and pulled out her supply's. She then heard footsteps walking closer to the stall she was in. "Is anybody in their?" A slow sounding voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes I'm in here, I'll done in a sec!" Mikoto answered back in a polite tone but the latch became undone and the door slowly opened allowing the person who was on the other side of the stall door to see Mikoto in her fully viewable wet diaper.

"What are you doing?" A familiar face asked.

"Kiyama Harumi?" Mikoto called out to her blushing.

Harumi looked down at Mikoto's wet diaper and raised an eyebrow "You know your wet right?" She asked in a blank tone.

Mikoto used her hands to cover up as much of her diaper as she could. "Yeah I don't need you to tell me that, and stop looking!" She said blushing harder.

"Need any help?" Harumi asked picking the diaper Mikoto had dropped on the floor.

Mikoto snatched the diaper back. "No I don't need your help, now just get out, I can handel this on my own!" Mikoto said pushing Harumi out of the stall.

"Remember that my students were in coma for over seven years and needs to be rehabilitated because of that. In one areas of rehabilitation we are currently working on is bladder control, but until they learn how to hold it in I've been changing their diapers this whole time."

"Oh I did not know, sorry about that." Mikoto said as she felt guilty, she looked at the sad expression on Harumi's face and sighed. "Fine I'll let you change me, but just this once ok!"

Harumi smiled." Fine, then lay down." Mikoto did as she was told and laid back on the cold bathroom floor. Harumi un-taped the wet diaper and slid it from Mikoto's bottom, she jumped when she lowered the bottom back down on the cold floor. Harumi took the baby-wipes and wiped Mikoto's bottom clean and took out a fresh diaper, she opened it up fully and slid it under Mikoto's bottom. Harumi then looked through Mikoto's bag and took out two item's, one being baby-lotion, the other being baby-powder. Harumi first started with the lotion which she rubbed into Mikoto's privets and picked up the baby-powder and sprinkled it on Mikoto's privet's also. Mikoto had to watch her facial expressions as being powdered was the only thing she enjoyed about wearing diapers, but did not want anyone to know. Last the diaper was pulled up between Mikoto's legs and was taped up tightly keeping the diaper into place.

"There all finished now." Harumi said helping Mikoto to her feet. "So what happened to you? Why are you walking around wearing a diaper, is it a fetish?"

"No!"

"You don't have to be embarrassed all girls your age go through fazes like this so-" Mikoto cut Harumi off.

"I said it's not like that, I don't have any weird fetishes!" Mikoto defended herself. "It seems the Doctor you were working for wasn't the only person trying to create the first level 6. Another place also experimented on a little girl named Alice and actuality succeed in making her into a level 6 but she went berserk and started destroying everything. Two weeks ago me and the boy who is waiting for me out side fought her because she want berserk with her power again."

"The fact that you're still alive means that you and that boy won right?" Harumi asked handing Mikoto her skirt.

Mikoto looked down at her feet while clenching her fist. "No, we both got the snot kicked out of us. If it wasn't for her mother we would be dead."

"I see." Harumi said lifting up Mikoto's shirt looking at her stomach that was still full of bruises. "It looks like you were struck in your abdomen area so many times that you lost control of you bladder, am I right."

Mikoto shook her head "I mostly have it back!" She said moving Harumi's hand and pulling down her shirt. "It's just when I get surprised that I lose control sometimes." Mikoto finished putting on her skirt and walked out of the stall with Harumi." I hope by the end of the week or even before school starts I'll have have my bladder control in check, but now I don't have a place to stay because my dorm is tented thanks to a rat problem."

Harumi reached into her purse and took out a piece of paper and handed it to Mikoto. "When your done hanging out with your boyfriend come to my address, I'll let you stay the night." She then walked off leaving Mikoto speechless about the boyfriend comment.

"Hey you still alive in there!" Touma called out from in front of the bathroom. "What's taking you so long in there Mikoto?" Suddenly lighting came flying through the door barely missing Touma.

"Shut up!" Mikoto yelled walking out of the bathroom. "Don't you know that you should never rush a girl when she's in the restroom you idiot!"

Touma threw his hand up thinking Mikoto was going to hit him again. "Wait I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something together?"

Mikoto's face softened. "Something like what?" She asked

"Maybe we can go see a movie or hang out at the mall or something?" Touma suggested.

Mikoto looked down and began blushing. "_Is he asking me out on a date?"_ She asked herself. "Sure I'll go out with you." She said lowly.

"Ok then let's go!" Touma said cheerfully

* * *

Minutes later Touma and Mikoto were sitting in a family restaurant In Mikoto's part of town eating lunch, Touma watched in horror in Mikoto was scarfing down her food like there was no tomorrow. "Hey you mind slowing down a bit, your going to choke." Touma said.

"Give me a break." Mikoto said with food still in her mouth. "This is the first time I've had solid foods in over two weeks, I never knew food like this could taste so good."

"At least don't talk with food in your mouth." Touma handed Mikoto a napkin.

"Excuse me one dessert deluxe special please!" Mikoto asked one of the nearby waitresses, ignoring Touma's words.

"Yes Ma,ma coming right up." The waitresses said politely bowing.

"_Damn it looks like my wallet is going to lose a few pounds today and this is only the first place I'm taking her,_ _Such a misfortune!"_ Touma said to himself.

Soon after, the waitress came back carrying a huge ice-cream-sundae with three different ice-cream flavors and three sauces on each flavored ice-cream with different types fruits and nuts as topping.

"Wow I've always wanted to try one of these, a desert fit for a princess." Mikoto was practically drooling. "Well lets dig in!" Mikoto wasted no time shoving spoonful's of ice-cream into her mouth.

"Yeah I bet this has a princess like price on it also!" Touma said frowning.

"Aren't you going to have some? I can't eat all this be myself you know!" Mikoto held a spoon full of ice-cream to Touma's mouth. "Say Ahhh!" She smiled.

"Guess I have no choice scene I can't eat with my right hand anyway and at least you smiling now." Touma opened his mouth and received a spoon of ice cream and it was good. "Wow it's good. I've never had ice cream this good before!" Touma said in amazement.

"The ice-cream and toppings were all imported from France, and the person who makes these is a world renowned chef." Mikoto explained. After the ice-cream was finished the check was brought the table, Touma would not have to fake a heart attack because he was about to have one.

"That's a lot of freakin zero's" Touma almost shouted out loud, then suddenly he felt someone kick his feet. He looked under the table and saw Mikoto trying to hand him something, then he was kicked in the face by her. "What was that for?"

"That's for looking you perv!" She started sparking again; the lights in the restaurant were glowing brighter and getting hotter.

Touma took what Mikoto was trying to hand him; it was a coupon for 90% off the bill. After giving the coupon to the waitress the bill was now a more affordable price, one that Touma could handle.

* * *

A few hours later across town Touma and Mikoto found themselves in front of a movie theater. "So what movie would you like to see?" Touma asked staring at a wall full of movie titles that were currently showing. "What about this one?" He pointed at a romance chick flick.

A scowl formed on the front on Mikoto's face. "Do you really think I would watch a movie like that?"

"I thought all girls liked movies like those." Touma responded.

Mikoto looked at all the titles when she spotted one the caught attention. "Look that's one over there!" She pointed at a poster with the picture of a green frog with a submachine gun.

"00-Gekota? (Double O Gekota) That's what you want to see?" Touma asked the overly excited girl. Mikoto just looked at Touma with puppy dog eyes. "I guess were going to see this movie then."

Touma walked up to the ticket booth and paid for the tickets, before entering the screen room he bought a large bag of popcorn and two medium drinks then they took their seats. Minutes into the movie many kids and Mikoto were cheering for Gekota, he was holding a machine gun firing it off at the evil guy Dr. toad's and his goons. In the end Gekota foiled Dr. Toad's plans for world donation and saved the female frog.

"Aw man that was a great movie." Mikoto stretched out her arms. "So what was your favorite part?" She happily asked Touma."

"I guess Gekota snipping the bad guys, I guess." Touma responded in a non-caring way.

* * *

Next the couple found themselves at the seventh mist mall. Mikoto and Touma did a little window shopping, they went into a clothing store, Mikoto tried to convince Touma to change his style of clothing so he would look cooler, and Touma tried to convince Mikoto be a little bit more girly. In the end Touma bought a shirt with "Bad Ass" written on the front and Mikoto bough a hair pin in the shape of a yellow rose.

Next the couple went into a photo booth and took pictures together, booth for then were blushing the whole time.

* * *

Lastly the two were back at the park, Mikoto and Touma were sitting on a park bench enjoying to sunset.

"I just wanted to tell you it's been fun hanging out in all but I really have to go now, but I want you to have this." Touma handed Mikoto a frog like plush toy.

Mikoto's eyes widen nearly popping out from her head "G-gekota, where did you get this?" She asked.

"The lady who sold us our movie tickets said that we made a cute couple, so she gave me this to give to you, and plus your teleporting guard dog said you liked this kind of stuff so I thought I'd give it to you as a get well present."

Mikoto's face was all flustered she took the plush toy from Touma and held it against her chest. "Thank you." Mikoto said in a low tone.

Touma reached out and patted Mikoto on the head "I knew you'd like it, well I got to go now." Touma said before running off.

Mikoto sat down on a bench with steam seeping from her head trying to process what just happened. It was nearly thirty minutes until she decided to move because the sun was going down. She walked all the way to the address that was written on the paper given to her by Harumi.

Mikoto knocked at the door and Harumi answered it. "Ah I see you made it." Harumi said greeting Mikoto at the door and letting her in. Mikoto still had that same facial expression on her face when Touma had giving her that plush toy, she still had it pressed against her chest with both hands.

"Come in I made some dinner, I hope you like it!" Harumi said leading Mikoto to the kitchen. Mikoto was silent through the whole meal as she picked at her food before eating it. "What's with that frog toy you won't let go of, was it a present's from your boyfriend?"

Life came back into Mikoto's face apon hearing that question. "He's not my boyfriend and this..." She trailed off. "This is just a get will present." Mikoto said like she was trying to make an excuse.

"Oh well you seem happier from when I first saw you today. You can use the guest bedroom down the hall and look in the dresser for something you can sleep in." Harumi said as she cleared the table.

"Thank you for everything you did for me today." Mikoto said bowing.

"If it wasn't for you, my students would still be in coma so think nothing of it." Harumi said without turning around. "Oh yeah let me change you before you fall asleep, it's not healthy to stay like that all night."

Mikoto looked down and found that indeed she was wet again, Harumi made quick work of Changing Mikoto out of her wet diaper and into a dry one.

Mikoto entered the room she was to stay in tonight, it was a small room compared to the dorm room she slept in every night. Mikoto tossed herself on the bed as she was now getting tried. "I guess today was not all that bad now was it?" She was talking to the plush toy. Mikoto closed her eyes and was out like a light bulb.


End file.
